Quintessence
by RazzDazz
Summary: Due to fate's interference, Ko Houjo, Kou Reishiin and Tei Yushuun were the only candidates to sit for the imperial civil governance examination. The emperor sets a separate exam for each individual...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

"This year's students are all good," commented senior education officer Lord Sheng looking at the admissions essays to this year's civil governance examination. "Especially these three,"

Lord Sheng handed the three essays to Lord Ghou who took the essays from his peer. Lord Ghou glanced at each essay and his eyebrows rose in surprise. These were the only essays doubled marked by the headmasters of two renowned schools of thought, Confucius School and Tsu Zhu School. The Confucius headmaster marked the first part which was on wisdom and theory and the other headmaster from Tsu Zhu marked the last part which was on practicality and contingency.

"Hmmm," nodded Lord Ghou in agreement.

The three essays had controversial yet effective solution to improvise the delivery of letters in the eight provinces within a day. The three students came from three different provinces and had three different backgrounds. Two were aristocrats; one was not so rich but came from a strong military clan and the other was rich in terms of resources but he was an illegitimate son. The third one was a son of a wealthy, titled merchant.

The only thing they had in common was that the three students came from the same school of thought. The three students came from the Red, Yellow and Brown provinces. Their names were Kou Reishiin, Ko Houjo and Tei Yushun. Lord Ghou had their profiles when their school sent their profiles attached with their essays. It would be interesting to see them in person when they came for their finals. The final examination had been decided by the emperor.

The candidates had to act as a junior officer in a mock imperial governmental office with three real officers. But they would only know about it when they assembled in the main hall of the education ministry. The judges would be the emperor, headmasters from the Confucius School and Tsu Zhu School and two senior ministers. The bell rang indicating the time was ripe. The students would soon fill the hall. He stood up and walked out of the room with Lord Sheng.

Along the court yard there were plum blossom trees. At one of the trees was a beautiful lad of perhaps sixteen or seventeen standing under the tree fanning himself with his hands just like a girl and was looking above him. Lord Sheng happened to turn to the left and caught sight of the beautiful boy. The boy's gestures made him look at the boy's line of vision. He was taken aback by another beautiful face belonging to a boy of the same age as the first boy.

The second lad was sitting on a sturdy branch with his back against the tree. He was sleeping. His long, silky black hair covering half of his face made him look sensual. Lord Sheng gulped, these boys were beautiful especially the one sleeping on the sturdy branch of the tree. He continued to walk, looking entranced. He walked straight into a pillar, hitting his head hard on the stone pillar. Due to the impact, Lord Sheng passed out.

Lord Ghou stopped in his tracks and turned back to find his peer lying on the floor, fainted. "Sheng," He called out in shock.

Lord Ghou rushed over and knelt beside Lord Sheng's limp body. He frowned because his peer wasn't the type to walk into pillars. For all of his years working with Lord Sheng, he had not seen Lord Sheng wearing glasses. Lord Sheng wasn't the clumsy type either. So what had made him lose track of his senses? He glanced up and turned his head right and left to see whether there was a guard patrolling the area. But there were none.

How could it be possible that there were no guards at this time of day? They couldn't all be located at the hall where the final candidates were. There should be a change of guards an hour ago. Where were the four guards? It was important to protect the room that they had just left. Then he spotted two guards lying on the ground, unconscious. What was happening? Was there an invasion? He rushed to the guards. One of the unconscious guards nose was bleeding.

He inspected them and found that they weren't attacked. He was perplexed, there was not a single bruise on them but they had fainted. He checked their bodies for signs of tranquilizers. There were none. He frowned, what was going on? He turned around and found another two guards with the same symptom but these two had a silly smile on their faces. Damn! This was an invasion after all. He had to go back to the room where they had placed important imperial materials.

Lord Ghou walked briskly, passing his unconscious comrade by. He looked to his right only to spot two boys of seventeen years. One was fanning himself with his hands. The other was sleeping on the sturdy branch of the tree. He found himself staring at the beckoning vision of two beautiful boys. What were they doing here? This was intolerable. But, how could they be so beautiful? It was unearthly and surreal. The beautiful boy, who was fanning himself with his hand, glanced at the officers' way.

He stopped fanning himself and used his hands to wave at Lord Ghou. He looked at Lord Ghou who just stood there mesmerized when the second beautiful boy jumped from the tree's branch and landed on his feet with cat-like grace. It was an enchanting scene. The second beautiful boy looked up. Lord Ghou felt his breath hitch. The second boy's face was like an angel. Lord Ghou's mouth opened, drool dripped. The boys walked towards them and bowed politely.

"We're sorry to have had trespassed this area, sir," The first beautiful boy, hid his wicked smile with his hand.

Ghou still looked dazed and hadn't come to his senses. The second beautiful boy snapped his fingers at Ghou. The officer blinked as if snapped out of a trance.

"The guards here are incompetent," the second beautiful boy retorted. "They're sleeping on their jobs."

"Huh?"

"What my friend here is implying is that this place lacked security," the first beautiful boy said, "Anyone can break into and steal important things, you know."

"It's clear why the country is falling apart would be thanks to lame creatures like this working for the imperial government," the second beautiful boy snapped.

Lord Ghou's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish. His face was red from embarrassment, and to feel his heart beating fast like a young girl's on her first date.

The first boy smiled wickedly, "Now, now, Kijin, we mustn't anger someone elder to us."

The second boy sighed, "He doesn't look like he's angry," and glanced at the crumpled body of Lord Sheng, "I'll help carry him to the infirmary. Shin, you carry the one with the nosebleed."

The first beautiful boy made a face, "I think I'll carry this one for you," He pointed at Lord Sheng.

The second boy grunted then shifted his attention to Lord Ghou, "The infirmary, where is it?"

Lord Ghou gulped and wiped his saliva from the corner of his mouth. The boy was so near him. He had flawless, fair skin.

"Well?" asked the second boy.

"It… it… it…," was all Ghou could manage to say.

"Looks like he's out of commission as well," The first boy said, "We can't help them all. It's best to leave them as they are. Come Kijin, Yu-kun's waiting for us."

The boys left Lord Ghou staring and drooling after them, lost for words and reality as he began to wonder of his gender preferences and age preferences. This was indeed an invasion. It was an invasion of the senses. One could say he was struck by the powerful element called amore. At the entrance of the main hall of the ministry of education, the boys were the last to arrive. The second boy had his head hung slightly which had his long hair covering half his face.

Heads turned as they walked in. There were whispers from the other final candidates. Looks of envy and resentment shone in their eyes and faces as the beautiful boys walked on. They were joined by another boy. This boy wasn't as beautiful as they were but he was endearing in his own simplistic way. He had a very kind face, warm eyes and a dimple on his right cheek that gave him a delightful smile. But right now the third boy wasn't smiling. He looked worried.

"Where have you two been?" The third boy's hands rose to the air in exasperation, "You were nearly disqualified."

"We got lost, Yu," the first boy said, putting his forefinger on his lips while smiling.

"As if I'd believe you," the third boy said then he looked at the second boy.

"I was tired and wanted some peace," the second boy said while shrugging nonchalantly, "so I climbed a tree to sleep."

"He's like a cat, prefers to sleep on tree branches, rooftops and anything that's high. And I had to cajole him to come down," the first boy said.

"You followed just to irritate me," the second boy sighed.

"What if you fell from that tree branch," the first boy grabbed the second boy's face with both his hands. "I don't think I can take it."

The other student candidates stared at the two in shock and they were also enthralled by the 'more-than-brotherly' relationship the beautiful boys had. Were they in that kind of relationship? They whispered amongst themselves. It was scandalous and sinful but damned sensationally sensual. Four candidates had terrible nosebleeds at the sight of the beautiful boy wearing a strip of red leather binding his hair on his nape as he held the second boy's face.

His face was sad yet beautiful. The red color strip indicated which clan he hailed from. He was from the Kou clan of the Red province. The four candidates with nosebleeds were rushed into the infirmary by their mates. The second boy brushed off the first boy's hands and looked away. His luxuriant long black hair moved exposing his beautiful face. He looked at the candidates who were glancing his way. There were more gasps from the student candidates present who were near them.

The third boy scratched his head, "I'm gonna have gray hairs because of you two," then he rubbed his nape in frustration.

"Then take a lot of Shou Wu. It's good for hair growth and helps reduce gray hairs." The first boy recommended the item with great assurance.

"What're you looking at?" snapped the second boy, he glared at the candidates.

The candidates who got a full glimpse of the second boy froze with a smitten look plastered on their faces as they keeled over. Even angered, the second boy looked beautiful. The third boy quickly pulled the second boy away before more candidates were affected by his gorgeousness. The first boy followed them.

"Don't go picking fights, Kijin," the first boy reprimanded the second boy, "You won't get another chance to prove yourself to your father if you got yourself disqualified."

The third boy nodded his head fervently, "I totally agree with Shin-chi."

The second boy clenched his hands into tight fists and closed his eyes tightly. Yu-kun was right. He mustn't lose his cool over moronic gazes just because of how he looked. An illegitimate son had little to no rights compared to a son from a legal wife. He had his share of brunt from his father's family and townspeople because of his looks, lineage and bearing. The reason he entered this imperial examination was to get out of yellow province and lead his own life in service to the nation.

Meanwhile, the education officers in charge were perturbed by the incident. The officers were investigating the source of the trouble. Seven candidates were disqualified because they suddenly lost their senses. Four had excessive nosebleeds. They might be able to proceed with the exam would depend on how fast they recovered.

"What on earth is wrong with these fellows?" the junior education officer stared at the smitten look of one of the candidates.

"Is it an epidemic?" enquired another education officer in charge.

"But there's no declaration of it from the health ministry," said the other officer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" the headmaster from Tsu Zhu shook his head, "you call yourselves scholars." He stroked his long white beard with his left hand. "Not everything out of the ordinary is caused by diseases."

"This is kind of extraordinariness is rare," the headmaster from Confucius chipped in.

"A rarity called euphoric erotica," commented the headmaster from Tsu Zhu, pointing at the boy with long, silky black hair, "He's the cause of it."

"Well, I see, that there's another," the headmaster from Confucius school gazed at one boy with the red strip, "but, yes," he nodded shifting his gaze at the boy with long, silky black hair, "He's more potent than the other one."

"What's wrong with them to become incapacitated like this, headmasters?" enquired the education officer in charge.

"Nothing's wrong, it's a matter of luck and luck isn't with these poor fellows." The Confucius headmaster replied gesturing at the unconscious candidates with nosebleeds.

"They've been enchanted," remarked the Tsu Zhu headmaster. "A divine face can be a curse and a blessing."

"To the beholder and the one possessing it," continued the Confucius headmaster.

"What are we going to do?" asked the education officer, "We definitely can't proceed with this exam. We'll have to postpone it to some other day."

As it was, one of them had to withdraw upon seeing the second beautiful boy's face, the poor fellow was saying delirious things. Even a few of the education officers were not spared from the boy's attractiveness. Nearly three quarter of the candidates were taken off from the examination hall not because they were physically sick, but they were struck by the ethereal beauty of the one with the long, silky black hair.

"That's ridiculous," countered a firm voice from behind them, "Continue as planned. How could something trivial as that boy's divine good looks stop the procession of an exam?"

They, the education officers in charge, and the two headmasters turned to the right at the sound and were shocked to discover that the emperor was there while they were busy with the problem at hand. They had not noticed the emergence of the father of the nation with his closest royal advisors, General Yang Zhi of the Dragon Battalion and Senior Treasury Minister Li Zhou of the green province.

"Your Majesty!" said the senior education officer in charge, Jian Fu.

They immediately bowed in respect at his presence.

"This could be a lesson, for future reference to improvise certain knowledge, called emotional wisdom. If your emotions are weaker than your immune system than the result is apparent as you can all see," said the emperor.

"But how are we to conduct the exam when half of our staff is indisposed at the moment because of that boy," said Jian Fu.

"There're only three candidates left," Headmaster Tsu Zhu said, "There're no problems doing the mock presentation."

"Why don't we change it a bit?" General Yang Zhi intervened, "Let's not stick to office but other environments or situations since its imperative that the three should be of service to the nation. We can see how they perform from the situations given to them. They shouldn't be bogged down in office. There're other problems in the outside world for them to overcome so this mock will have to be wider. There are only three of them so the duration could be longer."

"Hmmm," Lord Li Zhou raised a forefinger, "interesting. But I don't think a longer duration would suffice the purpose of solving a problem. The longer it takes to solve a problem the farther the solution to the purpose would be."

"Yes," Confucius school headmaster interjected, "Give a time limit to solve a specific situation or throw them into a critical environment that's the opposite of what they're accustomed to."

"Who're the remaining three?" General Yang Zhi asked Jian Fu.

"The most beautiful one is called Ko Houjo from the Yellow Province who is the cause of all distress. And his classmates from the same school of thought, Wu Shan School are Kou Reishiin of the Red Province and Tei Yushuun from the Brown Province." Officer Jian Fu replied.

"What're their backgrounds like?" queried Lord Li Zhou.

"Ko Houjo and Kou Reishiin are sons of aristocrats. Tei Yushuun is the son of a wealthy, titled merchant whose father holds absolute power in the merchants' guild. Ko Houjo likes to fight and is a known troublemaker in his hometown. Kou Reishiin hates to fight and is a ladies' man. Tei Yushuun isn't athletic due to his weak physiology."

"What're their favourite subjects or subjects that they dislike but scored high marks?" the emperor asked.

"Kou Reishiin hates philosophy but had perfect scores for it for each term exam. Ko Houjo skips arithmetic classes but had always perfect scores for it for each term exam. Tei Yushuun's calligraphy is horrible but somehow does an incredible job of achieving outstanding result for it for each exam." Officer Jian Fu reported.

"Aren't these fellas intriguing?" the emperor said, "They managed to eliminate other candidates by just being themselves,"

"The only one that kind of removed the other candidates was Ko Houjo, Your Majesty," said Lord Li Zhou drily.

"Yes, isn't that a powerful element to have?" The emperor's eyes were twinkling, "A potent power to arrest people into submission by just looking at them with that beguiling face of his."

The emperor looked left and right then glanced at Officer Jian Fu, "Where're they?"

"I'll have my men search the grounds…"

"That won't be necessary," a clear voice came from the far right of the arch enclosure, "We're already here,"

The most beautiful boy with unsmiling eyes and long, glossy black hair by the name of Ko Houjo emerged. His hair shielded part of his super gorgeous face. The second bishounen with his hair tied at the nape with just a red leather strip was behind Houjo. His hand was covering his slight sly smile. But his eyes crinkled impishly and his name was Kou Reishiin. The third boy whose not-so beautiful but was cute with dark brown hair treaded after Reishiin. His eyes were both curious and cautious as he gazed at the men of importance in front of the three of them was called Tei Yushuun.

"How long have you chaps been there?" General Yang Zhi enquired.

"Long enough," said Reishiin.

"What's the quest that you have in mind for us?" Yushuun asked straightforwardly.

The emperor laughed, "You're an honest person," He nodded, "Quest is a word used in imperial governance and warfare. Not suitable for this exam."

"To defuse any dire consequences resulting from a situation riddled with a limiter of time then it's called a quest." Houjo informed, "An exam can also be deemed as a short term quest for students."

"Their task is to give their all and achieve their best in their exams," Yushuun supplied.

"Exams aren't just about achieving perfect scores. It's to utilize students potential to resolve issues set in the exam at a given time frame. Memorizing the textbooks makes a dull adult and a stale individual." Reishiin winked at the men of importance.

The emperor guffawed, "Well said, young man," He nodded, "Well said, all three of you. You've convinced me and given me the confidence to tell you of your quests."

"Quests?" Houjo asked.

The three boys looked at one another then back at the emperor.

"Well," the emperor looked at Lord Li Zhou and General Yang Zhi, "I've put into consideration of what my advisors and the headmasters were discussing just now and I've had a brainwave. I've come up with three separate quests designed by me for you three individualists."

The rest of them including the boys were puzzled.

"Yes," the emperor smiled, "First quest goes to Tei Yushuun and his subject matter is the art of war using calligraphy tools. His opponent will be General Yang Zhi. The exam will be held at this ministry's court yard. So Officer Jian Fu, please prepare the calligraphy tools, parchments, brushes and ink sets for this first exam. It will start an hour from now and ends as the sun is at its highest, brightest and on top of our heads. The winner gets a gift that's proportionate to his endurance."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Yushuun stared at the elaborate examination setting for his quest. He glanced at his best friends. They were staring at it with peaked interest. Their interest weren't that of excitement but wariness. He knew what they were thinking. Where was the catch in this exam? Why use a war general for scripting? What had calligraphy tools to do with the art of war? He had more or less three hours to complete his quest. How on earth was he to start an elusive quest like this?

An officer approached them, "Ko Houjo and Kou Reishiin, please leave the examination area and follow me to the waiting room,"

Houjo neither answered nor looked at the officer. He didn't want to be the cause of more people fainting with a smitten look on their silly, smiling faces, or having nosebleeds. His long, glossy black hair covered part of his face. Yet the other which was blocked by a pillar shielded the exposed part of his face. His attentive gaze was focused on the general and the setting of the quest.

"Alright," Reishiin replied for the two of them, "Before we leave, may we be with Scholar Tei for a while."

The officer nodded, "You may but make it fast. The exam will soon commence."

Reishiin patted Yushuun's shoulder, "Yu, don't think too much about the general. The real opponent should be the items and subject matter presented to you. Use them to their fullest capacity and use them to your fullest capability."

Yushuun nodded.

"Great," Reishiin slapped Yushuun's back as to give him a morale boost, "I think you should go sit at the opposite side of the opponent. The Dragon General has chosen his place and is already seated."

Yushuun looked at Houjo who had his back at him. Reishiin was a bit sad for Houjo. Looking at his back, they could see how he wanted to turn around to face Yushuun and to wish him luck. But because of the officer present he couldn't.

"You have three hours. This exam is not as easy as it looks. All I can deduce is that it's more than a mind's game," Houjo said, without looking at Yushuun, "Be prepared for anything."

Yushuun noted the concern in his voice and understood why Houjo didn't look at him. It would cause problems again if the officer present lost consciousness merely looking at Houjo's beauty, and he appreciated Houjo's fear. The reason for his friends' anxiety was that he wasn't physically strong.

He gave his best friends an assuring smile, "Always,"

He strode towards the opposite side of the seated general. From the corner of his eye, as he walked he could sense the general's fierce eyes piercing through his resolve. General Yang Zhi was a daunting middle aged man. The general sat with his back straight and one could see that he was focused and alert like he was ready for a bloodbath battle. Yushuun inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerves. He made sure he didn't walk like a frigid virgin or looked like a rigid money lender.

"Will he be alright?" Reishiin whispered worriedly as he looked at Yushuun's unassuming gait.

Houjo remained silent, as he looked on.

"Come," said the officer in charge at Reishiin and Houjo, "let's go."

Reishiin wore his high student black headgear. Houjo was behind him. Reishiin's headgear blocked the others from viewing Houjo head on. Houjo slightly hung his head. His hair covered both sides of his face, thus shielding his face from those officers loitering around the hall or court yard. They were ushered into the waiting room which had a window opened. Reishiin went to the window to look out from it. But all he could see was a garden and a pond with goldfishes.

"This sucks!" Reishiin cursed.

Houjo knew how Reishiin felt. It was frustrating not knowing how Yushuun fared in his quest. All they could do was to wait and pray for Yushuun's success. He sat with his arms crossed on his torso. There was a clay teapot and three small clay cups in a tray. Houjo edged forward then stretched a hand to the teapot. He used his palm to feel the heat an inch from the teapot. It was still hot. He took the two small clay cups and poured tea into them. He laid one clay cup a few inches away from his own.

"Drink while it's hot, Shin." Houjo invited.

Reishiin glanced at him. He plopped on the chair opposite of Houjo. He took the teacup and raised it at Houjo who did the same. They sipped the hot tea in silence, and each was thinking how Yushuun fared and how they themselves would fare in their quests.

Meanwhile, at the courtyard of the ministry of education, Yushuun sat down. He didn't look at the judges or at the general. He was looking at the calligraphy set consisting three types of brushes, thin, medium and thick, an ink set with ink bottle and plate, five pieces of quality parchments, one had been laid out in front of him just as the calligraphy tool and ink set. He already knew which writing brush he would use, and how much ink he would use.

"You look confident, lad," said the general.

Yushuun looked up and shook his head, "Not confidence but expectation."

"What is your expectation?" asked the general.

Yushuun smiled, "Fate,"

"A flighty expectation," the general scorned.

Yushuun smiled but said nothing more.

"Good that you two have settled in," commented the emperor, standing in between the two competitors. "I want you to come up with a suitable word that depicts nature and write that word down that best reflects war."

The general pursed his lips then he grunted as he took up a thick brush, dipped the brush into the ink bottle and smoothen the brush of excessive ink on the plate. He closed an eye then with a flurry wrote the word in bold and fierce lettering.

"Done!" hollered the general while putting the thick brush down on the small stone slab for placing writing or paint brushes.

"Ho!" exclaimed the emperor, "that's fast,"

The emperor and the three judges peered at the huge and aggressive word written on the parchment. They looked at each other, each nodded at the massive impact of the word.

"Wild," said the Headmaster of the Tsu Zhu school. "Nature is wild and war can be wild."

"It also can be the other way round," Senior Minister Li Zhou said, "Nature can be wild and war is wild."

"The writing technique is bold, huge and aggressive which expresses the intensity of the harshness of the word," commented the Headmaster of the Confucius school.

"Why choose the word wild, General?" enquired Senior Minister Li Zhou.

"Nature is by natural law, untamed. There are still elements of nature that's volatile and dangerous for humans to handle, as such droughts, landslides, earthquakes, floods, whirlpools, quick sands, hurricanes. Most times, we lose at these kinds of battles, with lives lost and properties damaged. They come without warning. War is the same." General Yang Zhi informed with a grave tone.

"True," the emperor agreed. "A good choice, General."

The emperor turned to Yushuun. The boy was still writing down his chosen word using all three brushes much to the puzzlement of the education officers and the judges. But his efforts had caught the attention of the headmasters. Yushuun placed the thin brush in his small bun of hair. The headmasters found this to be an eccentric trait of a scholastic painter. He was writing with the medium brush using his right hand and was painting with the thick brush using his left hand.

"Ambidextrous," said the headmaster of Tsu Zhu, "uses both sides of the brain, rational and creative."

Yushuun looked at the sky. The sky was clear. The sun was bright. But it wasn't at its peak yet. There was still time, though it was ticking real fast. He rubbed his tired and watery eyes. He blinked and rolled his eyes to relieve the strain. He closed his eyes then slowly opening his eyelids. He felt the strain easing off. He looked at his hands and fingers they were smeared with ink. He hadn't a doubt his face had streaks of ink.

He straightened himself and raised a hand, "Done,"

The emperor and the other judges came to his side and peered at his handiwork. They looked at one another. Surprise and delight etched their faces when they saw the word. It wasn't just the word itself but how the boy had presented the word. He had presented it in a painter's perspective but with a scholar's awareness. The word Yushuun had chosen was 'persevere.' The intricate characters were done with the thin brush. The lettering itself was written with medium brush.

The consistency of the word was framed using the thick brush. It was beautiful on the inside yet ugly on the outside. And if the parchment was turned upside down, as the headmaster of Tsu Zhu did, they could see that the intricacy and consistency changed. When turned upside down, it depicted the ugliness on the inside spreading on the beautiful outside which indicated the level of weightiness that one word represented.

The headmaster of Confucius school glanced thoughtfully at the boy. This was a true masterpiece. This boy really only did his best when put under pressure. This was a work of a high level master of arts. What was more, he had used the three types of brushes to accentuate and to explain the word in three different ways, emphasizing on texture, and lines with minimal to adequate amount of ink to display the effects that would affect the viewers' first impression.

"This is very complex," commented the emperor, "yet I can sense the essence of nature's beauty being trampled by the ugliness of war."

"There are swift lines that enhance the word and the bold texture which surrounds the word illustrates the changes of scenario when the position of the parchment is changed is like saying nature will still go on, as it perseveres through time even though it's being ravaged by war, nature will rebuild and restore itself." Lord Li Zhou stated his viewpoint.

"What I find most disturbing yet it reflects reality to its zenith is that there's ugliness spreading to nature's beauty. The ugliness that I can think of is selfishness, greed and envy. These are things that propel men to go to war. Due to that there are casualties, such as lives lost, properties damaged, famine and diseases." The Tsu Zhu headmaster interjected.

"The level of thought for scholar Tei's chosen word indicates there are multi-layered meanings to the word. At one glance, one can deduce one answer but looking again there's an emergence of another answer. Each line, texture, and consistency displays a different tone to the word, persevere. The strength to atone and move forward even though riddled with difficulties to reach a desired destination or attain a reasonable goal. Am I right to conclude that nature and war, both perseveres?" The Confucius headmaster said, his eyes looking intently at Yushuun.

The emperor and the other judges looked at Yushuun. The boy looked lethargic. Senior Minister Li Zhou noted that the weak condition of his physiology was a big disadvantage to this brilliant scholar. He was not suitable to do an outfield task. He tires very easily. He was more suitable to work indoors as a researcher or an analyst. He was a brilliant boy. Even doing desk job would put a strain on his body if he concentrated too much.

Still, this was a boy who could perform exceptionally well under duress to come up with an excellent masterpiece. "Well, Scholar Tei," Lord Li Zhou asked the boy, "what say you? This is your piece after all. There is a need for you to explain it yourself, the true meaning of your chosen word."

"It's true that there're several answers to my chosen word and the answers from you are right as well. This is because my chosen word is universal. But, honorable Headmaster from the Confucius school is right on target with his presumption. I won't explain in detail, because it'll be troublesome to process everything. I'll tell the important apex of the word." Yushuun took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his mouth.

"Persevere is to continue with determination to overcome difficulties and to find opportunities in those difficulties that's convertible to become favorable results. A very good example is my own exam that I'm currently doing now. This is a war, but not against the General. It's a war against myself, time, the tools and subject matter. The outcome will depend on my determination to overcome the difficulties. In this war, the time limit, the subject matter and my weak physicality are my difficulties.

The tools are my only ally and I realize that they're my opportunities to fulfill my determination. So I utilized all the tools to their fullest capacity. The subject matter at the beginning is a difficulty but it has a close relationship with the tools. It has become another ally and I even used myself as an opportunity. When I say I used myself as an opportunity, I freed my mind to produce a favorable outcome."

The emperor raised an eyebrow in amazement. This boy had the makings of a royal advisor or left minister (a person who handles the proceedings of the royal court and other political matters and one who assists the emperor, somewhat like a Sultan's wazir or King's Prime Minister). He was suited for strategizing political diplomatic paradigms and managing contingencies.

But General Yang Zhi scoffed, "Your example is nothing compared to the real war,"

"Why don't you show the boy what you mean, general?" interjected the Tsu Zhu headmaster.

The emperor and the judges made way for the impending demonstration. The general grunted and closed his eyes. Without warning snatched the small stone slab used as brush holder and threw it at Yushuun's direction. Yushuun tilted his head to the right. He could feel the item as it passed him by.

"You avoided it," said the General, "It means you're avoiding a problem."

"No," Yushuun shook his head, "I'm preventing a conflict."

"It'll grow bigger if you continue with your stance," said the General, "It'll impose on your wellbeing and those around you."

"You've made a grave error in judgment," Yushuun replied. "I never let nuisance fester," Yushuun stared at the General. He was instigating a response from the older man.

Nuisance! The impudent boy just called him nuisance! The general bristled in annoyance. "Why you insolent…!" The little pup was provoking him with that innocent face of his.

Like lightning the General swooped forward towards Yushuun. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Yushuun with a dagger pointing at the boy's throat. Then he blinked, he felt something sharp pointing at his ear.

"Ease off, General," Yushuun said politely, "I won't desecrate a place of learning and," out of respect and because it was only an exam, "it's madness to hurt a sane, honorable and renowned General," he lowered the weapon.

The general, the emperor and the others stared at the weapon. It was a blunt item. It was the thin writing brush which had been dislodged from his small bun of hair. It was now on the small stone slab with the other two brushes. The general stared at Yushuun wondering was this boy really fragile? He looked it, but damn it he was fast. If it was a real showdown or in a heat of a battle, he would have been dead with the blunt brush embedded deep into his ear puncturing the side of his brain.

This boy was fragile but he was strong inside. He looked for opportunities in dire situations and when he found one, he would turn the tables on the opponent. His weak disposition wasn't a hindrance. He even used it to his benefit. He was only good at closed range combat. But only for a short while because he tires easily, so he compensated by thinking ahead. The General remembered him sliding the thin brush into his small bun of hair. He was prepared for any excessive eventualities.

That made him exceedingly dangerous. The General wondered he would have also made into an excellent royal tribunal officer if he hadn't a weak body. Still, because the boy was quick witted, and a very tricky fellow, he definitely made an exceptional politician. He was also a gentleman in the way he conducted himself with an older, higher ranking royal officer. Looking at him, this boy would turn into a fine, principled man that the future emperor could depend on.

"Bwahahahahahaaaa…" the current emperor guffawed, "well, he didn't go looking for trouble, General. You did, you warmonger…. Hahahahahahahahaaaa…"

While the rest didn't dare make a sound, looking at how angry the General was with Scholar Tei Yushuun.

Then the General broke into a grin. "Well, I guess I overdid it, didn't I?" He turned his attention at Yushuun, "You may look weak but here," he tapped Yushuun's chest, "you're strong. Don't lose it."

"So what do you think?" The emperor asked the judges, "That includes you too General."

Yushuun saw only the emperor, the General, the Tsu Zhu headmaster and two senior education officers were discussing amongst themselves. Yushuun's eyes narrowed in curiosity. Where was Lord Li Zhou? Where was the headmaster of Confucius school? They were supposed to be here discussing with the emperor, the General, Tsu Zhu headmaster and the two senior education officers. He was unaware that the two high standing persons were not at the courtyard.

Then his eyes widened, "Don't tell me," He whispered to himself, "another exam's on…"

He frowned slightly, thinking, who was it? Houjo or Reishiin? He was worried for his best friends. They had been with him before he went in. Darn, he couldn't be with them when he was still stuck here waiting for his result. He glanced at the judges, why so long to decide? He cracked his knuckles but didn't stand up. It was rude to stand when he wasn't instructed to do so. He was sitting cross-legged and he placed his hands on his knees. He was holding his knees tightly.

The emperor looked at the sky. The sun was at its highest and brightest and on top of their heads. "Time's up," He turned around and smiled at Yushuun, "Well, Scholar Tei Yushuun, you passed with distinction." The emperor looked at him, "You don't look happy," He glanced at General Yang Zhi, "Does this mean he wanted to fail?"

Yushuun shook his head frantically, "No, that's not it, Your Majesty. I'm just worried,"

"Worried? Of what? You haven't been initiated yet into the imperial office as a junior officer, my boy. And you're worried," said the emperor, bewildered, "Oh, for goodness sake, you passed with distinction, you should be thrilled and enjoy the night in the arms of a beautiful girl," said the emperor while hugging himself.

"Your Majesty," the General said carefully, "perhaps he's worried that you might have forgotten about the gift for acing the exam."

Yushuun didn't bother about the gift. He didn't even think about the gift. He was thinking of his best friends.

The emperor waved his hand, "Oh, right, right, of course," He shifted his gaze to Senior Education Officer, Sir Jian Fu, "Hand me the gift of endurance."

Sir Jian Fu bowed at the emperor's directive, "Yes, Your Majesty," He already had the gift with him and presented the gift to the emperor.

Yushuun's eyebrows rose at the sight of the exquisite gift.

"It's made from a hundred year old tree from eastern Shi province," said the emperor proudly, "only those with strong characters should possess this gift. You see this scabbard," he showed it to Yushuun, "it's also made from this tree of fortitude. You have shown that you can withstand anything, and still stand strong,"

But, why a walking stick? Yushuun looked at it then at the emperor, "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said as he accepted the stick.

"Well, my boy, enjoy your reward!" the emperor said happily, "Now, let's go to the next locale," and off he went with his entourage.

Yushuun gazed at the emperor, where was the next locale, he wondered. He became nervous. The next exam locale… he gulped his trepidation.

"This is no ordinary stick, Scholar Tei," the General said. "It's special."

Yushuun looked at it. He felt nothing near satisfaction. He would have been excited if the emperor presented him with those excellent calligraphy set and the product of his creative mind. He wanted to frame it up as a remembrance of this intriguing examination. What was special about a walking stick made from a hundred year old tree? Then he frowned slightly, looking at the path that his best friends had taken as they took their leave into the waiting room three hours ago.

The Tsu Zhu headmaster glanced at the boy's worried face. "Perhaps, Scholar Tei is worried about his friends," the Tsu Zhu headmaster said.

"Ahhhh…," said the General finally understanding the boy's concern, "They're alright,"

"Has another exam taken place?" Yushuun asked straightforwardly. "I don't see Lord Li Zhou and the headmaster from the Confucius school amongst you."

"You're very perceptive," said the Tsu Zhu headmaster, "Under the emperor's instruction, they've gone to meet your friends to inform them of a quest for one of them."

Yushuun stared at the headmaster. Houjo… Reishiin…

Meantime, at the waiting room, Houjo noticed that Reishiin was doing something by the window. He had his elbows resting on the sill of the window. Reishiin's hands were invisible from his line of sight. But he could see Reishiin was doing something. He looked at Reishiin's side profile and found nothing extraordinary about his friend's sudden change of expression. Usually his eyes would have that sly twinkle and would be smirking smugly about something.

But he wasn't this time. He had a bland look on him. Was he worried about his quest? Houjo thought to himself. "Hey, Shin," he called out to his friend, "Are you alright?"

"Ah," Reishiin replied.

"It's unlike you to be serious," Houjo said.

Reishiin turned his head slightly, "Kijin, what would you say if I told you that I have a feeling that I'm next to take the exam."

Houjo looked at Reishiin, "It's been a while since you had this sort of feeling," When Reishiin had a feeling of something ominous he would be silent and become serious. "Tread carefully, is all I can say as a friend. You tend to be crazy sometimes."

"Tend to be," Reishiin's eyes widened than he cracked up, "As you know me well, I do things that's within reasoning."

"That's not how others see it," Houjo said.

"Doesn't matter," Reishiin shrugged, "I do things not for the approval of fools but for a better living environment for me and those who want it."

"This coming from a guy who dislikes philosophy," Houjo said with a twitch of a smile.

Reishiin chuckled, with his forefinger crooked on his lips.

"There's something in your hands," Houjo gazed at his friend's invisible hands, "and you're thinking what to do with it."

"I can't keep anything from you," Reishiin smiled slightly, "I really don't know whether it'll be accepted, this thing in my hands."

Houjo was silent. Reishiin turned to face Houjo. He had his hands behind his back as he approached Houjo. In front of Houjo, he held his palm up. In it was a lilac silk sash.

"This is for you," Reishiin said, "Don't just stare at it, take it."

"What for?" Houjo was puzzled.

"It acts as a mask," Reishiin said, "two holes for eyes," he spread the sash open for Houjo to see, "then tie the ends behind your head,"

Houjo looked hard at it then at Reishiin, "You took this sash from one of your lady friends' when you were disrobing her, didn't you?"

"What do you take me for?" Reishiin said, "I bought it a long time ago and modified it a bit but was looking for the right time and place and situation to give it to you. This is such a time, place and situation."

Houjo stared at Reishiin. He didn't know Reishiin was that concerned over him. "Shin…"

"Don't mention it," Reishiin placed the sash in Houjo's hand, "Thought I'd give it to you now.

"You could be wrong about being next you know," Houjo said still looking at the sash in his hand.

"You know I'm never wrong when I have this sort of feeling," Reishiin replied. "This is also another reason why I gave you this. When I'm in the quest or whenever and where ever, use it, this'll help cut some of the glare from that tantalizing face of yours."

"It makes me look like a leper,"

"You're already living a life of a leper, what's there to complain about?"

Houjo sighed. Reishiin was right. He was shunned by his father's family. His mother had no relatives. She was an orphan working for an expensive tavern catering for the aristocracy. His father had taken a fancy to her because she was the prettiest there and in the province and the rest was history. Thus, began his life of misery when his mother passed away due to an illness of the lungs. Even when she was alive, she'd led a life of misery with her small son, Houjo.

They were both silent, then their heads turned at the sound of the door sliding open. Immediately they were on their guard. The first to enter the waiting room was the headmaster from the Confucius school, then Senior Minister Li Zhou and two other officers. Houjo quickly turned his head away from the four visitors. His hair gently swayed as his head moved covering part of his face.

"I apologize for averting my gaze from meeting you face on, gentlemen," Houjo said.

Reishiin covered him with his back, "Do we cast votes on who is next? Or do we need to play rock-paper-scissors for it? Do we have to pick a stick; the one with the shortest is next?"

"What a fun loving fellow you are," the headmaster from the Confucius school commented, "It's been decided by the emperor that the next person is you, Scholar Kou Reishiin."

Reishiin smiled then turned his head slightly, seeing only the side of his face, "Told you," he whispered to Houjo.

Houjo's ears perked as the headmaster continued, "Scholar Kou will complete the second quest in this ministry's forbidden library. The subject matter is the doctrine of Wen Tao in the form of poetry. Your opponent is Senior Finance Minister, Lord Li Zhou. The exam will start an hour from now and ends when the sun retains half of its light. The winner will receive a gift that reflects his vivacity."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Reishiin had a knotted up look. He looked like he was going to throw up at the very mention of poetry, and doctrines. His hand covered his mouth. Then using the same hand, he rubbed his forehead. He felt the oncoming of a headache. He absolutely despised the subject. His father was a person who had made him to hate the subject. He had been force fed of it since young. If he didn't remember a phrase or a single word, he would be caned and had to go without dinner.

"You look pale, Scholar Kou," the headmaster of Confucius school, "Would you like to sit down for a while?"

Reishiin shook his head, "I'm fine," He smiled slightly at the headmaster while patting his chest a little too hard so that the nauseous feeling would disappear, "Let's go,"

His head hung slightly. He shut his eyes for an instant. It wasn't good to show weakness. He had to stay calm and focused. He breathed in deeply and exhaled through his mouth. He smiled slightly as he raised his head he straightened up, and was preparing to take a step forward when he felt a hand on his right wrist. He looked at the hand and at the owner of the hand on his wrist. He looked at Houjo whose hair covered part of his face.

"Do you realize that each exam tests our weakest spots and subjects?"

Reishiin's eyes narrowed, "Yes, and I've no intention of succumbing to my 'enemies'", then he smiled to ease Houjo's fears, "I'll be by your side because I know you'd be lonely without my warmth,"

"Tch," Houjo immediately released Reishiin's wrist, "You've four hours to complete your exam, so tread carefully," was his last advice and that was just as good as saying good luck.

"You'd make a good wife," Reishiin whispered cheekily at him.

"Tch," Houjo said, in a tone neither angry nor annoyed.

Reishiin was a happy-go-lucky and fun loving guy. He might say controversial things that would make men blush or frazzled but he was as straight as they came and held unwavering upright beliefs of a realist. He chuckled, with a fist covering his lips as he proceeded towards the educationists and Lord Li Zhou. As he approached them, his eyes crinkled no longer, even though he was smiling, there was no cheeky glitter in his eyes. His eyes were firm.

"I like the look in your eyes," Lord Li Zhou said.

Reishiin glanced at Lord Li Zhou, "By the end of my trial, you'll like the whole of me,"

This boy …! Lord Li Zhou curled his upper lip, vexed. "Well, hurry up," then the middle aged senior minister walked briskly ahead of him.

Reishiin's lips twitched slightly. The headmaster from the Confucius school looked at him under half closed eyelids. This boy had the air of an elegant, sarcastic nobleman. In his opinion, the exam had commenced the moment he stepped out of the waiting room with them. He hadn't a doubt that the boys had guessed the exams were based on their dislikes and weakest spots. He noticed that Reishiin and Houjo had exchanged facts within less than five minutes.

They were a delight to observe. Their camaraderie was admirable, all three of them. The headmaster was eager to observe what this boy would contrive for his exam. He was most intrigued about what Reishiin had said to Houjo before he left with them. The other boy didn't turn. Yet one could sense he was in deep thoughts. The headmaster also noticed that his back though relaxed was in a firm posture. He had conditioned himself for anything and was patiently waiting for his turn.

Reishiin was following the educationists and senior minister to the forbidden library. At the other end, Yushuun and one junior officer walked into the same corridor, there they met. Yushuun looked at Reishiin. Their eyes met and Reishiin smiled at him upon seeing the item in his hand. So Yushuun had succeeded. He was glad that Yushuun made it. It was now his turn to do his best. Yushuun nodded and smiled back. Yushuun held a hand up than clenched it into a fist, giving him a boost of morale.

Reishiin nodded, and disappeared around the corner. Yushuun was ushered into the waiting room where Reishiin had just left. He saw Houjo standing next to the window. His back was against the wall, with his head turned sideways and was looking out of the window. His arms were folded on his torso. He heard the steps of someone entering the waiting room. He didn't move his head. He moved his eyes at the person entering the room. The person was Yushuun.

He turned his head at Yushuun. His eyes glanced at the item in Yushuun hand. He smiled in relieve, "Congratulations, Yu."

Yushuun smiled, "Thanks," Looking at the item in his hand, he frowned, "This is hardly an interesting item,"

"An item made from the tree of fortitude is a valuable commodity," Houjo said.

"You knew what this is," Yushuun looked surprised, then nodded, "Of course, you'd know. Your family was entrusted to manage the royal family's resources."

"Look at the hilt," Houjo said, "it has the gold initials of His Majesty on it. This gift is His Majesty's acknowledgment of scholarly excellence."

"But isn't it a too valuable thing to give to a mere scholar," Yushuun said in a perplexed and thoughtful tone.

Houjo didn't reply. He too was thinking the same thing. Why did the emperor give something as exquisite and valuable as this item made from the precious tree of fortitude to a mere scholar? What had he in mind for those who had passed the exam? Where would those scholars who passed the exam be lead into?

"Kijin," Yushuun placed the item on the table, "What's Shin's quest like and where's the location?"

"He's led into the forbidden library for which only the ones bringing him would know of its location. The subject matter is the doctrine of Wen Tao in the form of poetry. He has at least four hours to complete it and his opponent is Lord Li Zhou."

"Wen Tao?" Yushuun frowned, "The legendary master builder of the twin fortresses Qun Lung and Qun Sung of the Qun dynasty. He was a realist not an idealist. All his journals were on designing new constructions for palace extensions, twin pagoda towers, dams, irrigation, ducts, ceilings without supporting beams, etc," looking perturbed, "He never wrote poetry or a single doctrine quote in his life,"

"Who knows what's in the minds of masters," Houjo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Meantime, the second party had arrived at their destination. The forbidden library was dark. They came with lighted lanterns. The emperor and his entourage had not yet arrived, as expected. The emperor would visit other places first before coming to the second examination site. Also, since the site had not been used for decades, it was only natural for this ministry's officers assigned for the second exam to clear the place up a bit before the emperor made his grand presence known.

The headmaster from the Confucius School, Master Nan Huan, boarded the old rickety lift with one guard. The forbidden library was never used after the tumultuous Ti Guang era. The library was in disarray, extremely dusty, and the place was filled with cobwebs. It had a stale and dank smell of withered history in its old walls. Reishiin held his forefinger horizontally placing it under his nose as he looked at the officer slowly turning the wheel of the lift to descend into a lower level.

"It's been unused for more than half a century," Lord Li Zhou said in protest, "It's dangerous to be inside it,"

"This is an examination area," Master Nan Huan replied calmly, "It's not time for the exam yet. That is why this good officer and I are testing the lift. The upper ground's clear of danger. No holes or cracks on the walls and floors. That's the fine quality of the tree of fortitude."

"It's rather sad that no one uses this library," noted Reishiin, "It's very spacious and could be well ventilated, if taken cared for, it would be a fabulous place for resting, reading and researching."

"Yes, this was a place where the royal advisors, royal treasurer, royal administrator, royal secretary, royal scripters and royal archive keepers would read and research matters. Too bad it was closed due to a civil strife between the emperor's grandfather and granduncle. No one knew what their quarrel was about but in their agreement this library was closed."

Lord Li Zhou grunted, "Ti Guang era was a wasteful era. It was full of idiotic politicians spouting nonsensical policies."

"Then wouldn't this exam cause a conflict within the royal family?" asked Reishiin to Master Nan Huan and Lord Li Zhou.

"That's for the emperor to worry," replied Lord Li Zhou.

The lift cricked, and cricked loudly then cricked again as it moved for the first time in ages.

Master Nan Huan looked at Lord Li Zhou, "It's still sturdy and usable,"

The headmaster turned to the guard and nodded to proceed slowly downwards. He would determine how strong the lift was and how fast it could move since it was really old. They could hear the crickety, rickety sounds as the lift slowly descend and a soft thud echoed in the stillness of the unused, old library. There was shuffling echoes beneath them. It was apparent that the two below was scanning the place. There were bumping sounds but no one was yelling for help.

Then they heard the rickety, crickety sounds, as the lift ascended until they saw the two persons stepping out of the lift. The headmaster approached the other six people. The guard with a lantern stayed in the lift. The headmaster pointed at two officers and two guards and waved at them to move towards the lift with the items needed for the exam which were in their possession. The guard in the lift motioned for one officer and one guard to step into the lift.

He handed the lantern at to the officer who was holding another lantern and the other guard steered the wheel of the lift and they disappeared into the darkness. Then minutes later the lift with the guard came up. He motioned for the other two with the lantern and the items needed to enter and the lift descended again. Reishiin looked at his surroundings. The building was old due to the test of time and weather but had remained solid as the day it was built.

He made a decision and informed the two men of standing, "Headmaster, Lord Li Zhou, I'd like to help them out in any way I can. This will speed things up."

"No," said the headmaster, "the examination site mustn't be exposed as yet."

"You seem impatient, boy," Lord Li Zhou said.

"It's not like I know what the exam question is going to be," Reishiin sighed, "and it's not impatience. I just want to help out."

"Restlessness can be the cause of recklessness," said the headmaster, "The answer is still no."

"It's not restlessness either," Reishiin said, "I just like…"

"They don't need your help," Lord Li Zhou said dryly.

Reishiin blew a falling cobweb strand from him. He wasn't like they said. In actuality, he was bored and being immobile was such a bore. But, he had to persevere. This boredom he was experiencing was part of the test. He placed a palm on the old, dusty wooden paneled wall. Although, the old library was in a deplorable state yet the feel of the wood was both calming and welcoming. He didn't know why but suddenly boredom was no longer an issue.

Maybe the headmaster and Lord Li Zhou were right about him being impatient and restless. Still what remained in him were questions. Why did the emperor instructed to conduct an exam at a forbidden place like this old library? It would surely violate the royal agreement between him and his cousin, the Prince Hang Sher. What mysteries did this old library hold? What treachery had it heard or seen? What did the emperor expect to find from Wen Tao who'd never written anything 'soft'?

Wen Tao was a master builder who had no liking for anything 'soft.' He had considered poetry as 'soft' and suitable for 'soft' people. What doctrine did he conjure up in his lifetime? None because he wasn't into tenets, as they were boring and they were a waste of time and energy thinking of words to form into beautiful phrases that would move people who read them into tears of joy, sadness, or anger. What did Wen Tao hide here that was important to the emperor?

"Master Nan Huan," the guard who was manning the lift approached the headmaster from the Confucius school, "It's finished,"

"That's good," a voice echoed from the doorway of the library.

They turned to find not the emperor and his entourage but Royal Administrator Minister Liu Hung and a guard walking towards them.

"The emperor is currently in a meeting with his family and will not be able to witness the second examination. However," Minister Liu Hung looked from one man till the last, "I shall act as judge on his behalf for this exam." His eyes then focused on Reishiin, "You are Scholar Kou Reishiin, I presume."

Of course, the royal administrator would recognize Reishiin. He was wearing Wu Shan school robes. He wasn't alone in wearing his school robes. Houjo and Yushuun wore theirs with some pride. Reishiin nodded and stepped forward without being told.

"Scholar Kou," Minister Liu Hung addressed him civilly, "you are to find Wen Tao's one and only piece of work that leads to a hidden monumental item. This building may contain that particular sole piece. With that piece you are to derive a conclusion to said item that would benefit the country. You may proceed to the examination ground."

Reishiin's eyebrows rose. What the heck? It was like finding the finest, grain of sand in a haystack not a needle, mind you! Even Minister Liu Hung was finding it difficult to comprehend the question the emperor had given him to announce to the scholar. Minister Liu Hung gazed at Reishiin. It was a gaze of sympathy for the poor scholar in search for a lost cause. He entered the lift and next to him was Lord Li Zhou. The older man glanced at him.

"Worried?"

"No,"

"You should be,"

"Then you should too,"

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't ask me that,"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Reishiin's eyes shifted at Minister Liu Hung's bewildered look, "His face answers your question, doesn't it?"

Lord Li Zhou's eyes widened in surprise, he was caught by this insolent pup. His lips thinned in annoyance.

Reishiin gave him an amused smile, "I'm glad we understand each other."

"Ceh," Lord Li Zhou glared at him.

Lord Li Zhou had every intention of shaking the boy's resolve. Instead, the maddening boy was playing tag with him making him want to strangle the boy with his bare hands.

"You," Lord Li Zhou pointed at Reishiin's nose, "better shut it,"

Reishiin nodded slowly just like a simpleton would then blinked at him with bland innocence ruffling Lord Li Zhou's already ruffled feathers. Lord Li Zhou got out of the lift and headed for the lighted site. Reishiin rubbed his dusty hands on his robes. He looked and walked forward to where Lord Li Zhou had headed. He stopped in his tracks. His eyes surveyed the examination site. There were many bookcases with books on each shelf covered with decades of dust and cobwebs. He wrinkled his nose.

He loathed dirt. He closed his eyes, stay focused on the task which was given to him to solve. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lord Li Zhou had taken his place which was nearer to the bookcases. He shifted his eyes at the other vacant spot. It was nearer the door and the ambiance was dim. The older man had already started with his task. He had twenty of Wen Tao's journals on his desk. He looked up and saw Reishiin looking at him and the books. He curled his upper lip in mockery.

Reishiin smiled slightly amused at the older man. Was he really a senior minister for the treasury department? He had a one tracked mind and was also narrow-minded that Reishiin found it hard to believe he was someone important. What was he to the emperor? Oh, yes, a royal advisor. How could he be a royal advisor? Being one meant he had to stretch his mind to its limit but looking at him, Reishiin was fighting back the bubbling laughter that was threatening to burst out from his mouth.

He had to look away before the old man noticed him. He quickly went to his desk. He looked at the bookshelves with books. There wouldn't be anything of worth from any of Wen Tao's construction journals. Unless you were into inventions and you were an inventor. The master builder wasn't one to write anecdotes that included poetry and doctrines which he found stifling to the maximum. He was into hard facts and anything which reflected tangibly.

If anything, Wen Tao would have preferred leaving something seeable, touchable and lasting that revealed a sense of pride and strength. He looked from the ceiling, the walls, the bookcases, the bookshelves, the ladders, the floorings, the desks, the chairs, lantern holders, everything were made from the tree of fortitude. He touched the desk with his hand. What could this desk tell him? Decades of history etched in this place, absorbed into every crevice of the building and the things in it.

Then he stopped running his finger on the desk, got on the chair and stepped onto the desk. His action made the judges, officers and guards to look at him in surprise and puzzlement. He looked at the wooden pegs on the door. They looked crooked. Why would they look crooked? He turned his head at the bookshelves. He frowned, they looked crooked too. No, they were arranged diagonally. Why were they arranged diagonally? He turned to the door looking at the wooden pegs again.

"You crazy fellow," yelled Lord Li Zhou, "Are you so lost that you had to lose your mind too?"

"No point in denying," Reishiin chucked as he continued his inspection, "Crazy, yes, I guess I am."

Reishiin counted there were eight pegs on the door, eighty eight bookcases and eight shelves. He jumped from the desk with a solid thud. He walked towards the bookshelves, ignoring the curious eyes of those watching him. There were eight enclosures which had eight paths leading to eight different sections of the library. Each section had eleven bookcases. The headmaster was observing Reishiin with interest. This boy was onto something. He had actually found something in his eccentric actions.

Reishiin took the eighth path and walked pass the eighth section. There were eleven bookcases. He stopped at the eighth bookcase. His eyes scanned the eighth and last bookshelf. If his thoughts were correct, he knelt and took out the dusty books from the shelf. He ran a hand on the dusty surface of the empty shelf, once, twice, thrice and on the fourth try he felt something. He lowered himself and with both hands on each side of the shelf he took out the shelf.

He turned it vertically and placed the bottom end on the floor. He brought the lantern closer to the wooden shelf. His hand reached for his handkerchief in the sleeve of his robe. Wen Tao, he thought was a very physical fellow, he would leave a marker which was both visible and invisible. His creations often had a particular yet significant trait. That trait was his obsession known as eternity. Most people whether learned or not were unaware of this trait.

The numerical version of this trait was the number 8. Eight represented eternity, continuity, prosperity, happiness. Somehow, Reishiin couldn't fathom such a physical guy to be an avid follower of Feng Shui. But from what he had observed at the upper level of this building, it seemed that this whole building had that singular trait from top to bottom, and left to right. He frowned, than he blinked. Feng Shui was a guide, could it be…? It was preposterous but not.

Feng Shui was a set of guide to a way of better living. A guide… guidelines… directions… could it be? It spelled just that, a doctrine. Wen Tao had derived and expanded it in his own style. He wiped the surface of the shelf with his handkerchief. His eyes narrowed, he was right, as he stared at the words, '_Eternal, Sublime, Pure_.' These were straightforward words, not a beautiful prose yet they were ambiguous. These words held more meaning to Wen Tao.

His eyes glittered in anticipation. Wen Tao expressed himself as straightforward as a realist would of his love for building the best structures in the land but of his love for one to whom he could not express his love. This place was it. _Eternal_, his love would always be. _Sublime_, his love transcends time and space. _Pure_, his love for his beloved one would stay true as true as how he had poured his love for his work. Number eight could also mean two side by side circles and two circles could mean two persons.

Or two rings or perhaps both, he brought the plank with him. This plank was a clue to unveil the mystery of the hidden edifice, the one Wen Tao had concealed with utmost care. Was he perhaps in love with a royalty? A princess? A royal consort? His left eye twitched, perhaps a prince? An imperial officer? A tough realist like Wen Tao could never be stoop to being that, but one would never know. Wen Tao was an orphan. He had no family because he had never married.

He led an elusive and reclusive life. Even his grave, no one knew where it was. He looked at the plank as he walked towards his desk. He placed it on the desk. Lord Li Zhou stared hard at him, thinking what the heck this crazy fellow was up about. The boy seemed set in his task and was working fast while looking at the entire fixture and fittings of the old library. He even climbed a ladder to look at the top of an eighth bookcase on the left side of the library which was near him.

He had inspected the other eighth bookcase on the right side but instead of above it he looked at the bottom shelf of the bookcase. He took out the shelf and brought it with him. Now, he was removing the old dusty yellowed books from the first shelf. He touched the dusty shelf with his palm. He ran a hand under the shelf, an eye twitched. Then he took the shelf off the bookcase. He brought the shelf to his desk and placed it on the desk. He did the same thing to two other corners of the old library.

"What are you doing?" hollered Lord Li Zhou, "Are you trying to disassemble the library?"

"More or less," Reishiin replied, "This is more fun than looking at books." Then he chuckled, "Aren't you bored?" He walked towards Lord Li Zhou.

"This boy…" Lord Li Zhou's face turned a shade of red. He was irritated with Reishiin's jibe.

Reishiin just gave him an elusive smile as he passed him to go to the north corner of the library. His aim was the fourth shelf and he went to the south corner. There his target was the fifth shelf and he brought the shelves to his desk and placed the on the desk. In his mind, there was no doctrine or poetry because Wen Tao didn't leave a doctrine nor did he write poetry. He just expanded a doctrine which he considered an important element for his work.

Wen Tao was a practical man and believed on practical and physical things. One thing he did believe that the master builder did combine a doctrine and concocted a straightforward prose. When combined a doctrine and prose, a riddle was born. That was what Wen Tao did. In order to reveal the edifice, one had to think like Wen Tao, to visualize things the way he saw and to do things the way he would do. Only then one would find the answer to Wen Tao's motive of building then hiding the edifice.

What had the edifice to do with the emperor? If it was uncovered, it would put more strain to the royal family's fragile relationship. It was open to enemies within the royal court to stamp on its fragility. How would the edifice help the royal family and shape the nation's future? The question now, where was it? He looked at the four shelves on his table. The first had the first clue, which he had solved. The second, he stared at it thoughtfully.

The characters etched on the upper right corner, '_There's no beginning and there's no ending_.' It would mean love but his mind seemed to be against it. No, love was apparent yet it was something else besides love. What was it? The third shelf indicated love as well, '_It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is_,' but like the second shelf its meaning had an entire different meaning. But he found the fourth and last phrase perplexing, '_When the tail meets the head, the body will be found_.'

Could it be…? It could be. The last phrase stressed about the item itself. Yet not the location, where was it? It was somewhere in this old building, that he was most certain. Time was ticking, he had two hours left. He had to find the answers to the remaining three phrases. But he hadn't a clue what he had to do next. He frowned as he looked at the four wooden shelves on his desk. He ran through the phrases once more in his mind.

_Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

_There's no beginning and there's no ending_

_It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is_

_When the tail meets the head, the body will be found_

The answer was right under his nose. He mouthed the words as he repeated the phrases silently. He blinked as he rearranged the phrases.

_There's no beginning and there's no ending_

_It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is_

_When the tail meets the head, the body will be found_

_Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

Reishiin frowned, as he narrowed his eyes. He rephrased them again in his mind.

_It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is_

_When the tail meets the head, the body will be found_

_Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

_There's no beginning and there's no ending_

He frowned deeper.

_When the tail meets the head, the body will be found_

_Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

_There's no beginning and there's no ending_

_It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is_

Reishiin repeated the phrases and rearranged them. But it was clear that however he jumbled them up. The word love and two more things were at the tip of his tongue appeared. He blinked twice as if he'd suddenly hit the jackpot at the gambling den. He gaped, it couldn't be, he thought. Then again, it was Wen Tao and he was not a man who made light of the things he did. The two other things were knowledge, but knowledge of what? And the last was a circle. A circle, what did it mean?

Reishiin analyzed the phrases in his mind.

Love - _There's no beginning and there's no ending; It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is; When the tail meets the head, the body will be found; Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

Knowledge - _There's no beginning and there's no ending; It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is; When the tail meets the head, the body will be found; Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

Circle - _There's no beginning and there's no ending; It is the knot that binds the mind, heart and all there is; When the tail meets the head, the body will be found; Eternal, Sublime, Pure_

No matter how he dissected them, they remained the same and as one. He rubbed his nape to ease the strain. He leant his back against the wooden wall. The wall creaked not of his weight but as to tell him something. He raised his eyes to the ceiling. It looked crooked and diagonally outward. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. The design of it was odd. The arrangement of the bookcases were odd as well, they were diagonal. Crooked, diagonal, outwards…

His eyes widened in realization. He immediately took the lantern next to him and snatched all four bookshelves with him. He walked quickly to the center of the library, much to the surprise of those present. He looked up at the ceiling. It was not crooked, vertical and inwards. It looked like a pointer. The pointer was pointing at the center of the diagonally arranged bookcases. He turned around slowly, looking at the bookcases. The more he looked at them, it became clearer.

Lord Li Zhou frowned at the opened journals. There wasn't anything near to a clue in it. He glanced at the annoying boy gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. What was he looking at the ceiling for? Why was he carrying those shelves with him? Then he narrowed his eyes, the boy was up to something looking at how he was behaving. His eyes trained on the boy, looking at the bookcases. Why was he looking at the bookcases? He sighed he hadn't the time to ponder what that boy was up to.

The annoying brat could stare at the ceiling like a lunatic for all he cared. Time was against him. He had to find what Wen Tao's doctrine was. He shifted his attention back to the journals but something told him to follow that annoying brat's actions. The senior minister looked at the boy as he scanned for four vacant slots as wide as the two ends of the shelves. The four slots should be north-west, south-east, north-east, and south-west.

Lord Li Zhou gasped as he stared at the boy harder. "Don't tell me,"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Lord Li Zhou left his desk and rushed to where the boy was. He looked at where the boy was looking and gasped in shock. The ceiling looked different from where he stood now then when he was at his desk. He saw the boy was busy looking for something. The boy went to the four corners of the library. He had four bookshelves with him. He inserted the first shelf into a wall behind the eighth bookcase on the north-west of the library. He raced to the next destination which was the south-east.

He inserted the second shelf into the empty slot on the floor next to an eighth bookcase. He kept his pace fast and consistent as he approached the next place which was the north-east. He looked at the last two and mumbled something to himself as he chose the third shelf. He inserted it into the wall behind the eighth bookcase. He ran to the last pit stop which was the south-west. He inserted the last shelf into the empty slot on the floor next to an eighth bookcase.

Then there was a loud creak and creaking noise as if something huge was moving. The rest of the people involved in the examination were startled and rushed at where Lord Li Zhou stood. The middle of the floor groaned as it opened in a flower pattern. Something slowly surfaced. They gaped at the item that emerged. There was nothing on the pedestal. The item on it was missing! What the heck? They turned to Reishiin. He just smiled at them as he walked towards the pedestal he motioned them to follow.

"There wasn't anything here to begin with," Reishiin told them, "Because the real item was taken out ages ago. What remained was its base," He peered at the dark hole, "And the base was the important item of this examination." He threw three lanterns into the hole.

"Are you crazy?" Lord Liu Hung cried, "It'll burn the place down."

"I dare guarantee that this place won't catch fire," Reishiin said with a bored tone, "If you look at the base properly, the base is made from solid marble, and," taking a whiff, "its wooden walls are a little damp. It's a miracle that the wooden walls aren't rotten."

He gestured them to peer into the hole. The lanterns lighted up the darkness within. They saw the marble foundation.

"Wen Tao wasn't into tenets. He was a man of science. He based everything with real hard facts. Seeing, touching and tangibility, these were his traits and quality as a professional and human being. Those four bookshelves were markers and keys to reveal Wen Tao's secret. Each marker had a sentence or just words,"

He explained everything he had deduced about the markers to them. "The main thing about love, knowledge and circle can be revealed with the discovery of the marble foundation. The foundation was Wen Tao's final resting place. It was never revealed or made known of his resting place but we are indeed above his tomb."

"That's ridiculous," Lord Li Zhou said, "How could a mere builder be buried here? This place stands on imperial land. This land belongs to the royal family of Shi. He wasn't a Shi, he was a Shu."

They looked at each other. Didn't that mean that the real quarrel between the emperor's grandfather and granduncle was because Wen Tao was a Shi? And the marble foundation looked like a tomb for high classed and prestigious member of the royal family. Whose son was Wen Tao? Even if he was an illegitimate son born of a lowly woman, by law he should have his name in the royal family register having the blood of a Shi. Why was he out of it? And why was he buried here?

"Sir Wen Tao's," Reishiin said, "very words were of love, knowledge and circle." He looked at them, "Love for anyone or anything, knowledge for life and circle, well, the third one's rather tricky. But I can safely surmise that circle meant the good and bad things in life will come to a full circle and from there those who did good or bad things will be judged accordingly by fate. His, for example was this, the birth right to be laid in the family land was a royal acknowledgment of him being a member of the royal family."

"Also," Reishiin raised a forefinger, "The hidden monumental item was the marble foundation, which was the tomb of Wen Tao. The base was his final marker. The foundation was huge and it was as wide as the whole of this place. But the foundation was circular. It was supposed to be a circular edifice built for the imperial governmental civil engineering and architectural department which Wen Tao had envisioned and had expressed to the emperor's grandfather who was the emperor than. Therefore, it couldn't have been his tomb but his legacy for future generation."

"How do you know that?" Lord Li Zhou shrieked, "You can't just assume these things!"

"I believe," Minister Liu Hung intervened, "He had examined the entire site and beyond to determine the extent of the base."

The headmaster nodded in agreement, "The foundation just looked like a tomb but in actuality it was a legacy left for future generations to take on his challenge. No one knew Wen Tao was a Shi until Scholar Kou pointed it out. Wen Tao, as he had pointed out created the foundation made from marble to build a circular building for the architectural and engineering department, but for some unknown reason he wasn't able to build it, that was what I had come to understand from your explanation. Am I right, Scholar Kou?"

Reishiin smiled slightly as he inclined his head indicating that the headmaster's deduction was correct.

"May I add another fact," Reishiin said, "The main element to building his circular edifice was marble. He had wanted to build from the ground up made of marble. That was why the foundation was marble. Perhaps it was too grand for a government building that the emperor began to doubt Wen Tao's sanity or perhaps motives to being a leftist. But, Wen Tao's dream was to create beautiful buildings that weren't just the royal palace, inner palace, celestial palace, summer palace. He wanted other important buildings like the imperial governmental buildings to be beautiful as well. This was to show the country's strength and pride etched into magnificently crafted buildings. That was his dream."

"This is definitely an excellent assessment for this second exam," said a voice from behind them.

They turned, the emperor smiled widely at them. They bowed at the emperor.

"Your Majesty," Lord Li Zhou looked frantic, "Prince Hang Sher will not like it,"

"Is there a day in his life that he is free from that burden of not liking this or that?" the emperor sighed.

"But, Your Majesty…" Lord Li Zhou's words hung in mid air.

The emperor raised a hand to silence Lord Liu Hung from saying more. "Shh," he said to Lord Liu Hung, than he turned to Reishiin, "Now, Scholar Kou, you're to derive a conclusion to the said item that you had just revealed to us that would benefit the country."

"I was about to get to that, Your Majesty," Reishiin said with a smile.

Reishiin glanced at the hole, "Wen Tao's reason for preparing the circular marble foundation wasn't to claim that he was royalty. But it was his intention of preserving his legacy and to pass on the torch to a successor with the same love for architecture, equal knowledge of nature's laws and high level skills for engineering if he was to take on his task of creating a grand building using Wen Tao's foundation, and thus would later make greater buildings than that of Wen Tao's."

"There wasn't an urn with his ashes buried in the so-called tomb which was the circular marble foundation. His urn was removed from the pedestal ages ago but none knew anything about what was hidden beneath the pedestal from whence it emerged. The urn was kept in the low ranking royal family mausoleum. In my opinion, the best way to grant his wish is to change this lone forbidden building into the nation's architectural and engineering school. His dream for a better tomorrow would live on, realized and would materialize through the dedication, hard work and creativity of future generation of architects and civil engineers."

Reishiin continued, "Currently, there are eight masters from each province. Each master has at least two apprentices. Out of the eight, Master Yun Guanlo of the Green province is considered a visionary and talented builder. The eight masters would be the best to helm the nation's architectural and engineering school and to produce excellent architects and engineers."

The headmaster from the Confucius school was pleased with Reishiin's performance. He had the makings of a very good investigative officer. Although, he didn't appreciate philosophy, and poetry but he had been critical in his investigation to excel in his hated subject. He looked the playful type but he was actually quite a serious fellow when it came to solving problems. He made an exceptional trouble shooter. The headmaster thought about Reishiin's conclusion to be a sound one.

The emperor's eyes narrowed slightly. This boy had a sharp mind and keener sense of perception. He had come so far as to even suggest of appointing the genius yet difficult to reach master builder of the green province. He would make an excellent royal councilor. He could also do well as an interrogative or investigative officer at the Ministry of Law Enforcement. He was a Kou from the Red province. The Kou clan was a strong military clan.

The boy could easily be absorbed into the Ministry of War, Security and Defense as a military officer. But he hated these things and they were clearly stated in his career application form. Instead he wanted to work for the imperial administration and civil works department. What an insane choice! A bright person like him wasting his talents in a boringly mundane department. He would not have such an active person to waste away in that department. Lord Li Zhou blinked in disbelieve.

Did he hear the boy correctly? This boy solved an ancient problem in such a short time. It took the boy only three and a half hours to complete his task. The boy despised fighting physically, not that he couldn't. Anyone who saw his actions would know that his combative skills were superb. His movements were fast yet graceful. But he wasn't the type to physically trounce people. The boy had a glib yet acrid tongue. He'd make many friends and foes in the imperial government.

This was neither good nor bad. Still he hadn't a doubt the boy would be manipulative, firm and wary of his foes and to be able to bend them to his will. The boy was careful and consistent in his task. Those traits were important for officers bearing high level and confidential assignments. Lord Li Zhou remembered the boy being cynical and elusive at the same time making him lose his momentum. Only someone of caliber would be able to broach that kind of reaction from him. He would bet three gold ingots that the boy would raise fast to become a prolific yet maddening minister.

"Prince Hang Sher will dispute Sir Wen Tao's claim. Is there proof?" Minister Liu Hung looked worried.

"It's in plain sight," Reishiin nodded, while pointing at the roof, the door and the bookcases. "The roof looked odd, the placing of the bookcases were odd. At a certain angle the oddness would change into something else. This oddness indicated that the outer part was rectangular but the inner part was circular. The outer part was just a cover-up to hide the crux of the inner part. "

Minister Liu Hung stepped out of the group. He went to the door. He looked at the hinges and peaked behind the door. He saw the oddly shaped wooden pegs. He made a quick inspection of the bookcases, the eight paths leading to eight sections and in one of the sections. He stopped to observe a few bookcases. They were arranged diagonally just as Reishiin had informed them. If you gathered everything, the bookcases formed a circle.

Then Minister Liu Hung walked to the middle of the library. As he walked, he gazed the roof. His mouth opened in awe. It was just as Reishiin had described. He stopped in the middle of the library. He blinked as he slowly looked down and was looking at Reishiin. The boy was amazing. He would never guess that the hidden edifice could be this elaborate. The boy able to see through to its finer details was a fine attribute very few possessed. The boy would make an exceptional commissioner.

"Time for a meeting," declared the emperor to the judges, "that includes you too Lord Liu Hung." He glanced at an education officer, "Bring Scholar Kou to the waiting room." He shifted his gaze to Reishiin, "The result will be announced to you an hour from now."

Reishiin looked at the emperor and bowed. He and the officer left the forbidden library.

It was late afternoon as Sir Jian Fu walked and stopped at the doorway of the waiting room. He saw the two boys were eating noodles in soup. He cleared his throat to announce to them of his presence. The boys stopped eating and Yushuun looked at him. But Houjo did not. Houjo looked at his noodle bowl. His hair covered part of his face cutting Jian Fu's view of his face.

"Oh," he said, "you're eating." He entered into the room, "Please continue eating and just listen to what I've to say while you're at it."

The boys didn't eat. They waited for his announcement.

Sir Jian Fu sighed, "Alright then, if you're ready," He glanced at Houjo, "Scholar Ko Houjo, you're next."

Houjo's body jerked slightly. Yushuun glanced at him with some concern. None had the appetite to eat. Houjo stood as did Yushuun. His hair still covered part of his face. Houjo raised a hand at Yushuun and waved him to sit down.

"It's alright, Yu," Houjo said, "finish your food,"

"I will if you finish yours," Yushuun said insistently. "You need energy, you know."

Houjo stared at Yushuun then he smiled slightly. He nodded and without glancing at Sir Jian Fu, "Please join us, sir, there're plenty for two more persons," He sat back down.

"No food, but," Sir Jian Fu said, "I'll have some tea, thanks."

Yushuun put a small porcelain cup in front of Jian Fu as he sat with them. He poured tea into Jian Fu's cup which Jian Fu accepted in gratitude. Houjo ate his noodles in silence. Yushuun put the porcelain teapot on the table and he too continued eating. Jian Fu peered at the boys and noticed that even though the air was tensed but they were taking it by their stride. He noted that Yushuun was comforting Houjo silently by saying nothing. Instead he poured tea into Houjo's empty cup.

He didn't pour tea for himself. Houjo nodded his thanks. Jian Fu tried to look at Houjo's face but he kept averting his face at an angle only Yushuun could see him. The door slid open, Reishiin entered with a big smile on his flawless face.

"Reishiin," Yushuun stood in excitement upon seeing Reishiin. "You passed!"

"Don't know yet," Reishiin shrugged, "They'll announce it to me here in about twenty minutes."

"You came in all cheery," Yushuun said glumly, "I thought you passed,"

"We'll know about it soon," Houjo said without looking at Reishiin, "Shin, there's food."

"Food," Reishiin rushed to the table. "I'm famished!" His eyed at the food on the table hungrily while smacking his lips. "All the running and thinking made me hungry."

He picked up Houjo's half filled tea cup and gulped the warm liquid. "Ahhhh, so good,"

Then he set the cup on the table and sat opposite of Sir Jian Fu. He lowered his head slightly in acknowledgment of the senior officer. Yushuun poured a cup of tea for Reishiin while Reishiin scooped the soup in the bowl into his mouth.

"How was the exam?" Yushuun asked.

"Amazing and amusing,"

"How so?" asked Jian Fu.

"Amazing was the outcome of the discovery and amusing was the opponent," Reishiin smiled slyly.

"Confident of passing are you?" queried Jian Fu.

"I can't say, that's fate's decision," Reishiin glanced heavenward then he said suddenly, "The heavens aren't always clear,"

Houjo's head jerked slightly. Yushuun's face showed his understanding. Jian Fu eyed the three of them curiously. What was that? It seemed like a secret communiqué. It was subtle yet had its impact on the receiver. He knew they were communicating something that had to do with the examination. It was too abstract and ambiguous for him to decipher. It was like trying to grasp air. But to these three, its meaning was solid.

The door slid open, and they were graced by the presence of the emperor. They immediately stood. Behind the emperor were Senior Minister Li Zhou, Minister Liu Hung and four elite royal bodyguards.

The emperor gazed at Reishiin, "It was a most intriguing and satisfying outcome. It became clear that it wasn't a scandal causing disgrace but more of hope for a better tomorrow. I'll thoroughly consider your solution with reverence to Wen Tao's last will."

"Scholar Kou Reishiin," The emperor nodded in approval, "you've shown us the true meaning of a relentless get-up-and-go in your quest to uncover the truth about Wen Tao's hidden edifice." The emperor smiled, "It's only fitting that you receive this," He held out the gift at Reishiin, "gift of vivacity."

Reishiin was amazed by the gift bestowed upon him. He accepted it with both hands in gratitude. "Thank you for gracing me with this gift, Your Majesty,"

"This gift suits you," the emperor nodded again, "hmmm, yes it does indeed. Enjoy your reward."

The emperor turned to leave the room. They bowed at him as he was leaving with Minister Liu Hung and his elite royal bodyguards.

Reishiin stared at the gift. It was a fan. The frame was made from the tree of fortitude. The frame was polished in dark lacquer. The soft material for the fan was from the finest and strongest silk from the yellow province. The color of the soft material for the fan was a soft peach. What a girly color, he thought, elegant yet it was also manly. It was going to be a tool to hide his smirks, embarrassment, irritation, and most of all to bring out the devil in him.

"You never doubted once did you?" a frowning Lord Li Zhou asked.

Reishiin glanced at him. He placed the tip of the fan on his chin, "Did I not tell you that by the end of my trial, you'll like the whole of me?"

This boy… Lord Li Zhou's lips thinned then it stretched into a sly smile. "I'm not like General Yang Zhi who plunged into the opponent role. He's after all a soldier."

"I guessed it as much. I did wonder why a royal advisor acted lame. But time was against me so I didn't think of it too much."

Lord Li Zhou raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Hmm, you saw through that. You're indeed a talented young man." His eyes darted at the fan in Reishiin's hand, "It's a special tool, use it wisely."

Yushuun stared at Reishiin's gift. His was a walking stick and Reishiin's was a fan. Both gifts had the royal seal of the emperor. He gazed at Reishiin who had tucked the fan into his waistband. It fitted Reishiin like it was made for him. It made him look distinguished. Reishiin was happy with his gift. He frowned slightly, but what was the significance of giving them these exclusive gifts? What was so special about them?

"Ah," the emperor said, he turned back and stood with his hands on his waist, "since I'm here let me be the one to tell the last scholar of his quest and examination site." His eyes darted at Houjo who was behind Reishiin. "Minister Liu Hung, you can go back to your department. You guards," He looked at the royal bodyguards, "wait for me outside this room."

"Don't worry, I've sent them away," the emperor said, "Scholar Ko Houjo, you may step out and face me,"

"My profound apologies for my rudeness, Your Majesty," Houjo said apologetically, "I thank you for your kind consideration for me and the others,"

Houjo stepped out from behind Yushuun. The emperor was startled to see him. Houjo wore a lilac sash with two holes for eyes. The sash actually cut the glare of his gorgeousness by quarter yet it was replaced by another quarter of mysteriousness which only increased his appeal. Sir Jian Fu took a double take when he saw Houjo. He swallowed the saliva that was watering in his mouth. Reishiin's mouth twitched looking at the dazed look Jian Fu had on his face.

Houjo's lips thinned in annoyance. The look on Jian Fu's face confirmed that the sash Reishiin gave didn't help him one bit. He quickly relaxed his facial muscles as he faced the emperor. The emperor smiled at him.

"Well, Scholar Kou, you're to find three empty Tian San jars that you can find in this ministry and fill each with three types of liquid of varying texture, taste, color, and aroma that isn't harmful to the body. With these three filled jars, you are to trade these jars off to Deputy Trade Minister Xuan XuRu, and you're to choose something worthless from him but would be important in saving the treasury from grievous and unnecessary expenditure."

The emperor gazed intently at him, "This exam has no opponents. But two invigilators will accompany you to record your progress. The two invigilators are Sir Jian Fu and the headmaster from Tsu Zhu. The remaining judges will be me, the two headmasters, Deputy Minister Xuan XuRu and Master Ri YuMin, the palace food taster. You have five hours to complete this task. If you pass, I shall award you with the gift of revivification."

Houjo stood stock still. Yushuun and Reishiin looked at him then at each other. They were worried for Houjo. He hated trading and numbers more than anything in the whole wide world. His father was the emperor's resources administrator. He wanted nothing to do with his father, his father's family or his work. He gritted his teeth as if to beat the negativity in him. This was an exam and the emperor had chosen things that they didn't fancy as their examination subjects.

"Kijin…" Yushuun said. His voice reeked of worry.

Reishiin moved to his side, he said nothing. It was pointless to say anything. He knew how Houjo felt. But Houjo wasn't like him. He took everything by stride. Houjo took everything seriously even though he didn't show it. At this point he didn't know what Houjo was thinking. He looked at Houjo. His eyes held a wealth of concern for Houjo. Compared to their exams, Houjo's exam was more demanding, utilizing minute decision and precision as he moved along in completing his upcoming task.

"Don't worry," Houjo said then he slightly tilted his head at Reishiin, "Congratulations on passing, Shin."

Houjo and Sir Jian Fu bowed at the emperor and Houjo followed Jian Fu out of the room to fulfill his task. Then the remaining people in the bowed at emperor as he departed. Master Nan Huan followed him but not before glancing thoughtfully at the two boys with worried faces in the room.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Find three empty Tian San jars that you can find in this ministry and fill each with three types of liquid of varying texture, taste, color, and aroma that isn't harmful to the body. With these three filled jars, you are to trade these jars off to Deputy Trade Minister Xuan XuRu, and you're to choose something worthless from him but would be important in saving the treasury from grievous and unnecessary expenditure,"

Houjo's eyes narrowed after listening to the exam question. It was a troublesome question. One which expected him to reach out to something he least wanted. Yet with one edict from the emperor and out of determination to surpass his miserable past he had to embrace something he detested to the very core of his being. Finding three empty jars in this ministry would take some time and that was a time waster. He had less than five hours to complete his task.

The distance it took to commune between this education ministry and that trade ministry would be an hour. During that time of commune from this ministry to that ministry there would be stalls and shops selling a variety of different liquids. Then he frowned, no, that didn't solve his problem. Even though the emperor didn't forbid using money to purchase the liquids, or used the complimentary merchant's token Yushuun had given him to buy things at half price, it would beat the purpose of the exam.

The complimentary token was out of the equation. He must rely on himself to get the jobs done with using his wits. That's right, jobs and there were four of them in that paragraphed question. The objective then was to get not buy the liquids using people skills. This was Reishiin's area of expertise, he had a glib tongue. Where was he to find three Tian San jars? The education ministry was not a hut. It was a five-storey building with two halls, forty working chambers and two libraries.

Then he quickened his pace, the invigilators did the same. The officials sleeping quarters was a good place to deposit empty Tian San jars. These jars were containers for Tian San energy drink. Officials who worked late into the night or wee hours would normally sleep in these quarters. The government always supplied these energy drinks to them in the mornings before they departed from the quarters. He hadn't a doubt that the cleaners had already cleared the place up.

Without hesitating he searched for the garbage area and found it. He hurriedly removed his outer robe and inner shirt, and hung them on the tiled fence. He was only in his pants. He removed the lilac sash from his face and tied his hair with it. Jian Fu gulped at the sight of his handsome face and well-toned body. There were two male gantry workers and they were frozen when they saw Houjo wading into the mess towards them.

The lilac sash which tied his black hair enhanced his magnificent demigod-like appearance perfectly. Headmaster Tsu Zhu smiled upon seeing Jian Fu and the two gantry workers reactions. He saw Houjo clapped his hands to them with a frown on his face. After he had their attention he began relaying his request to them.

"I'm looking for three Tian San jars."

"Tian San jars?" A thin scrawny gantry worker seemed to think hard on the question.

But in actuality the thin fellow was too shocked to think because he had never laid eyes on anyone this beautiful. Even females weren't as beautiful compared to this person. He couldn't be a mortal human, could he? It might be that he was dreaming and had died in his sleep and gone to heaven. Yes, he must be an immortal of the heavens. He was a celestial being. Only celestial beings had that brilliant aura and shining beauty. The plump gantry worker next to him gaped at Houjo.

"Tian San jars,"

The plump gantry was in a trance like state as he murmured and walked to the corner of the dumping area for smaller items and picked up a wooden bucket. He approached Houjo and lifted the bucket for Houjo to look at the contents in it. Houjo glanced down to find the bucket full of Tian San jars. He carefully chose three jars. In this situation where time was against him he had to use his looks. He didn't barter nor spent money.

The reasons were he had very little money to spend and the only valuable thing was his mother's thin silver ring on his pinky. He would never trade nor would he pawn it even if his life depended on it. It was the only thing that connected him to her. He always returned the money his father had sent to him through his father's loyal retainer. He was being reminded that every penny spent on him he would need to pay it with his soul. He was better off without that 'dirty' money.

He knew his father never cared for him and saw him as a commodity to be bartered when the right time came. He would wait for that moment to come because… He shook his head, one thing was clear he had to earn his living in this harsh, unlovable world. He skipped arithmetic classes because he was working incognito as in answering past year civil service exam papers for desperate students, ironically they were on math, so in a way he was practicing on that subject.

He was also a horror storywriter known as The Dark Orator. He made quite a bundle. But according to the 'underground' publisher he'd make more if only he wrote erotica or forbidden love. Love, what did he know of it? He never got any even if he did it was out of lust. Lust wasn't love. He gritted his teeth. Lust, his father's sister was lustful. His father knew but did nothing at the apparent incestuous behavior of his sister.

Then the whole lot of older women with influential husbands seemed to love him enough to eat him alive. His father pushed him into that kind of thing. The purpose was to increase the family's coffer and propelling his father to greater political heights. His father was already in the royal court, what else did his greedy father craved for? He couldn't stand his messed up household and his father's wife never made him forget that his own mother was a whore.

But she never realized that she had not been a faithful wife either. He couldn't blame her. Anyone would end up being bitter like her if they were married to his uncaring and unreliable father. His father had three daughters with her and she had four miscarriages. The four miscarriages were all male. But daughters were not the ones to carry on the family name. Perhaps it was divine punishment to his father. But to him it was as if the punishment was for him.

He was adopted once his father knew of his existence. He was brought up in that sickening household as the son of the Ko clan. Yet they never regarded him as one. He endured physical and psychological abuses. It was then that he had started to toughen and strengthen his body and mind. When people were asleep he would train his body to the maximum. His training ground was fighting with bullies and thugs. Yes, he had his fair share of wounds and bruises.

That was before he met a reclusive old man at the foot hill of Lu Ser that he learnt proper martial arts. Those who had abused him found themselves beaten to a harsh pulp. His father had a retainer who loved to torture dogs and thought him as one. When his father ordered him to punish Houjo, the retainer would feel aroused by the thought of seeing and hearing misery. He went after that retainer first and broke four of his ribs, his fingers, wrists and elbows.

To this very day he would pee in his pants whenever he saw Houjo. Two of the retainer's assistants were psychologically scarred because they swore they saw him change into a demon right before their eyes. He crashed the sliding door of his father's chamber and gave him an ultimatum. The ultimatum was simple, leave him alone. From then on, nobody dared to do anything to him. But he wasn't let off easily. His father gave him a condition. He didn't like it and he had no choice but to give him his word.

"Thank you," Houjo said to the plump fellow.

"I need you to keep this for me," He then gave one bottle to Sir Jian Fu and the other to the Headmaster of Tsu Zhu.

He ran to the tiled fenced and grabbed his garment. He quickly wore and fastened the rope on his inner garb then he began walking briskly while wearing the outer robe. He didn't fasten the attached sash on his outer robe. He slid the one empty bottle in a pouch tied to his waist band. The robe fluttered as he ran to the next destination he had in mind. Sir Jian Fu looked at the headmaster. The old man gestured to him to run after Houjo.

Houjo stopped in front of a stream. He took out the bottle from the pouch. He knelt down and scooped the fresh clear water. He held the bottle up at eye level. It was full and took a swig. He held the bottle up at eye level again. It was half. He nodded his head and placed the cork on the mouth of the bottle. He slipped the bottle back into the pouch and the tightened the neck of the pouch. He looked at Jian Fu who bent over while panting away. The Tsu Zhu headmaster was slowly walking their path.

Houjo sprinted towards the headmaster and gave him the half filled bottle. He told the headmaster to take a swig which the headmaster complied with great relieve. Then he requested the headmaster to give him the empty bottle he gave earlier. The headmaster gave the bottle to him. He whispered something in the headmaster's ear. The headmaster nodded his head and smiled at him. Houjo turned to his heel and sped off to the right.

"Wha…," Jian Fu panted as he stared at Houjo passing him with a zoom.

Jian Fu groaned aloud at the thought of running again. Houjo had fair, flawless skin but he wasn't a flower boy. Although he looked like one he hardly acted like one. He was thoroughly manly and athletic. He looked at the headmaster who continued to walk slowly. The headmaster gestured for him to catch up with Houjo. Jian Fu ignored his gesture. He couldn't run yet. He was still panting, holding his sides as he walked towards the headmaster.

"He told you something. What was it?"

The headmaster smiled at him, "He told me to give you this," He handed the half full bottle to Jian Fu, "Drink up and keep it with you and give me the empty one he gave you earlier."

"What?" Jian Fu looked at the headmaster in disbelieve.

"You think he's long winded," The headmaster said amusedly.

"Yes,"

"No," The headmaster disagreed, "He's very thoughtful of the elderly. He's thinking patterns are unique. He told me that we would find him in a wine shop called Shiu-Tsen Brewery."

It took them twenty minutes to reach the said shop. When they entered they found Houjo was in a discussion with the owner. Houjo stopped and approached them.

"May I have the two bottles?"

Jian Fu and the headmaster gave him the bottles and he went back to the owner. The owner was looking curiously at them and then at the bottles in Houjo's hands.

"They're with me, Mr. Tsen,"

"Ah," the owner bowed to them then returned his attention to Houjo. "You mean there's a way to ferment the peaches and plums with the rice wine,"

"Yes, just mix and mesh the peaches and plums. Let the juice trickle from the extractor into the wheat wine. Then let it sit for a week in a jar buried in sand."

Sir Jian Fu looked at the headmaster who was looking at Houjo with curious delight.

"What's he doing?" Jian Fu's forehead creased, "This is no time to be swapping recipes and he has three more tasks to finish!" whispering his discontent to the headmaster.

"The second task has commenced," said the headmaster calmly.

"What?"

"Look and listen properly," the headmaster said with a smile.

Jian Fu turned to observe the discussion between Houjo and the owner.

The owner scratched his left temple, "It seems farfetched, Mr. Ko. But how do you know this?"

Houjo's eyes clouded for a moment then it disappeared as he narrowed his eyes, "Through experience,"

The owner or the invigilators nor anyone else would know what hell he was chucked into when he said 'through experience.' The amount of misery he had to endure just to stay alive in that bloody household would make anyone insane. But from it he had learnt to be resilient and resourceful. This was a secret of wine making in his family. Now he was sharing it with a commoner. Was it payback? Not really, his heart said, it was more like an investment for his future.

"You're a wine maker?"

"No, I've no interest in business of any sort,"

"I guess not," the middle aged owner looked at Houjo, "But you do have the capability of becoming a very good businessman. You'd probably succeed with that remarkable face of yours," the old man cackled.

Houjo blandly stared at him. "In that case I haven't any potential at all,"

"You're a funny guy," the old man looked at him in surprise.

In response, Houjo said nothing.

The last but most crucial element that Houjo would not divulge to the owner was something the owner had to figure out on his own to make the recipe he'd received truly successful. That element was the condition of the sand for which the jar would be buried into should be dry and not damp. If the sand was damp, it would destroy the maturity progress of the fermenting process. That means the container should be either a clay or porcelain jar not a wooden barrel.

The old man stared at him awkwardly, "Ah, bury in sand… won't a wooden barrel do?" He pointed at the wooden barrel.

"It has to be a clay or porcelain jar then bury it in sand."

"It's so troublesome to get jars." The owner complained.

"Use a clay or porcelain teapot then," Houjo suggested.

"Teapot?"

"You have at least a clay one, don't you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Be sure to cork the teapot's mouth tightly."

"Why can't it be a wooden barrel?" asked the owner with persistence.

"Simple, the contents will get moldy and it will spoil the product if put in a wooden barrel,"

"Oh," said the owner, "that makes sense," then he glanced at Houjo, "And you say, you only want a bit of rice wine in this bottle,"

"Yes, and I also need a bit of barley wine and wheat wine in the other two bottles,"

The owner looked at the bottles in Houjo's hands. Then he nodded his head, "Alright,"

The owner took the first bottle from Houjo. He went to a large wooden barrel and lifted the lid. He took the scooper and scooped some wine with it. He carefully poured the liquid into the bottle in his hand. He didn't measure the contents in the bottle and passed it to Houjo.

"Will this do?"

Houjo gazed at the bottle at eye level and nodded, "Perfect,"

Then he gave the second bottle to the owner, "Barley wine for this one,"

The owner took the second bottle and poured a little barley wine in it then passed the bottle back to Houjo who inspected it at eye level.

"Great," said Houjo, "and now, wheat wine for this last bottle,"

"What're they for?" asked the owner, puzzled, as he poured some wheat wine into the last bottle and corked it.

"An exam,"

"Huh?" the owner looked confused as he passed the last bottle to Houjo.

"Never mind, thank you for this," Houjo lifted the bottle at him then bringing it up at eye level again, "Splendid, and just the right amount."

"No, no…" The owner waved his hand, "thank you,

Houjo gave the two bottles to Jian Fu and the headmaster to keep. "Please hold on to them a little longer," Then he walked out of the wine shop.

Jian Fu slipped the bottle into his pouch attached on his waistband then rubbed his chest in exasperation. "That guy…" Pointing at nothing, "Just goes off without telling…"

"Well," the headmaster said, "you're in your twenties, aren't you? Go after him,"

"Arrghhh…" Jian Fu burst out, as he bolted out of the shop.

A barter trade to save time, thought the headmaster with a wide smile. The lad had gained the first liquid for all three bottles. The first was using his divine good looks to arrest the gantry into giving him the bottles without much fuss because he was fighting for time. He did that in less than eight minutes. Then with the wine owner he took less than forty minutes to accomplish his goal. But the lad had frowned twice because it took longer than he anticipated.

The lad had experienced hardships in his life. This he knew by just listening to the lad's conversation with the owner. His conversation was carefully coated with elusive meanings. The headmaster knew he was not telling the owner the complete technique for the recipe he gave as a barter item. He withheld something important in his calculated silence. As of what he hadn't a clue. But the lad truly knew the rule of bartering especially when giving something to someone.

The rule of bartering was never to completely give everything because that was your bread and butter. To get the exact thing, one must go back to the originator of the product or to find the key to the missing element through trials. If the person was to learn from the originator, the result could never be the same. The same went to the result of his trials having a different tone to the product of the same genre would not be considered stealing or an imitation but an improvisation of something new.

This lad had the makings of a clandestine merchant or savoir-faire trading marshal. What else had the boy up his sleeves? The headmaster smiled as he walked slowly yet steadily trailing the dust Sir Jian Fu had stirred in his pursuit of the intriguing lad from the yellow province.

Meantime, Houjo slowed down to look at the shops and stalls selling the items he required. His lips thinned, there were no stalls opened at this time of day. The items he wanted were sold by open stall traders in the mornings. Only places such as brewery or winery would open into the evening. He had to find a shop that sold the items he wanted. But where was such a shop? He looked left and right. Then he spotted the place which had almost everything.

It was a tavern. His lips stretched into a small smile. There were passersby and many gaped in awe at him. He ignored them. It was the same where ever he went. Those silly, moonstruck faces oozing with nosebleeds both male and female were too irritating for him to watch. Darn it! He was even wearing the lilac sash that Reishiin gave him. Was Reishiin planning on making him flamboyant? A hostess came out from the tavern to attract customers for tea squealed in shock looking at him.

It was the last thing he wanted. The hostess thought he was a bad guy. No good guy would go about with his outer robe open except for thugs. He placed a forefinger on his lips. He had no choice again. It would have been easy for Reishiin to sweep the girl of her feet. He was not Reishiin. He hadn't the time to sweep girls of their feet. So he left her standing and staring at him as he walked into the tavern. His eyes roved slowly watching the activity in the tavern.

"Welcome to Blooming Blossoms, mysterious stranger,"

He glanced at the woman in vibrant blue robe. She was beautiful with perfectly painted lips and eyes with a tinge of light pink on her powdered face. He immediately thought of performers performing traditional Chinese opera. She'd better off without make-up. He preferred natural or little make-up on women. It showed the modesty of the woman.

"Are you alone?" she asked, her hand gently placed on his arm.

"No," he said.

She hit his arm playfully. "You're teasing me…"

"No, I'm not. There're two others who are on their way here."

"Come, sit there," the hostess pointed a table at the center of the tavern. "You can order while waiting for them."

He was not going to spend what limited amount he had with him. He felt constricted with the hostess clinging to him.

"My, what beautiful lips you have," she purred still clinging to him. "I want to see your whole face,"

She tried to pull off the lilac sash from his face. He caught her hand. She gasped in excitement. He was irritated with her. She grated his nerves. He smiled slightly and kissed her hand in his gently. He couldn't breathe with her clinging to him.

He shook his head, "I fear even my own face,"

She blinked uncomprehending a thing he said. Then she giggled, "My, you're cute…"

He suppressed the urge of glancing heavenward. Instead he shifted his eyes to the patrons or rather their orders. He saw tea, wine, juices, fruits, honey, milk, steamed sweet buns, steamed savory buns, honey rice cakes. He had to act fast, time was ticking real fast.

"Miss," he drew her closer to him. "I need you…"

She pressed herself closer to him before he could finish his sentence. If he wanted information, he had no choice but to act a bit like Reishiin. He lifted her chin and lowered his head enough to touch her lips but not. His lips lightly touched hers as he spoke.

"I need you to tell me where I can find the owner of this establishment."

She stared dazedly at him. But she lifted her hand to point at the left side of the second floor, "There…"

"Thank you,"

When he said thank you, he emphasized the 'you,' whichever way one would see whether at a glance or observing long it would seemed like they were kissing. She suddenly crumpled. He caught her before she hit the floor. He was glad that Sir Jian Fu and the Tsu Zhu headmaster were already in the tavern. They saw him holding a fainted woman in his arms. He hoped they didn't see that seductive display. They went to him.

Jian Fu scolded him, "Why did you do that to her?"

They saw. He looked at the headmaster. The old man gave him a look that was neither pleased nor of anger.

Houjo sighed, "I wouldn't expect you to understand my actions,"

Houjo passed the fainted woman into Jian Fu's arms. The senior education officer was shocked. He just held her in his arms. The headmaster's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I presume you're resuming your tasks," stated the headmaster as a matter of fact.

He nodded but before he ascended the stairs to the second floor, he collected the other two bottles from the invigilators. He was left with three and quarter hours to finish his quest and he wanted two people here. One was the chef in the kitchen. The other was the owner of the establishment whom he had to approach first to get the owner's approval of his requests.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
